


Déjà Vu

by SimplyTaboo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTaboo/pseuds/SimplyTaboo
Summary: Some things just happen, and that was usually how things with Alice and FP went.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Fits nicely between Episode 17 and 18 of season 2, but doesn't necessarily have to go there. No major spoilers.

They were never good at remembering how they got into these situations. When they were young, they had always been running from a fight or being kicked out of a bar, riding cars too fast or stealing pop from shops and gas stations. The adrenaline had always been coursing through their veins so much, that things just...happened. One foolhardy kiss would turn into another, clumsy and teeth clashing, lips bruising, and eventually they would finish with shared smirks and smeared lipstick.

Admittedly, they had gotten better at it since their teenage years.

FP let out a throaty groan as Alice’s teeth grazed against his lips, happily letting her push him to the creaking seat of his old, worn pull-out sofa. He played it calm, letting her push her aggressive self up against him, climbing into his lap, but he could feel a little part inside him lurch, wrenching around and his heart beating faster. Calloused hands clenched at her hips, gathering the fabric of her pretentious blouse to pull her closer, egging her on, letting his lips move too softly against her assault.

Hands, soft and manicured, grabbed at his wrists harshly, letting the oval of her nails dig into the skin of his wrist as she pulled them away from her clothes, pinning them above his head against the arm rest.

“I know it might not mean anything to you, FP,” Alice snapped, her voice that dangerous purr that was a combination of rage and arousal that made FP weak, “but this blouse cost more than your entire trailer.”

“You should probably take it off then,” he mumbled, his lips barely a breath away from hers. His eyes, dark and full of a lust that burned deeper inside him than other women really saw in him, raised to meet hers. “You know I can’t be trusted with expensive things, Alice.”

He watched as a flush crept over her cheeks, a perfectly plucked brow arching at him, and with a smirk he let his gaze fall to her lips. Her lipstick was smeared away and he knew it was sitting on his own, and he could feel his bottom lip swelling. To press the issue, he arched his hips up, grinding the bulge in his jeans against the expensive fabric of her tailored slacks, but he didn’t tug against her hands on his wrists.

Alice chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, contemplating, before she let his wrists go and sat up, still in his lap, not even bothering to unbutton her blouse before tugging it over her head and tossing it to the darkness of the rest of the trailer. He couldn’t contain the small, gutteral sound that rumbled through his chest as he brought himself up to hold her, hands wrapping around the warm skin of her, calloused fingers raking over the smooth skin along her spine.

“That’s my girl,” FP growled, his lips moving to pepper kisses and bites against the freckles on her shoulder. Alice let out a small gasp, her hands moving to tug the back of his muscle shirt up, digging oval nails into the skin of his back. He let out a hiss, dragging his teeth against her skin, fingers making quick work of the clasps on her bra.

“You used to fumble so much with those,” Alice laughed, leaning back as she automatically brought a hand to hold her bra in place. FP shrugged, leaning back as he pulled his own shirt off.

“Yeah, I’ve learned a thing or two in the past few decades, believe it or not,” he said, eyes falling to her chest, watching as she pulled the lace away and let it drop to the ground behind them. FP just stared for a while, letting his eyes rake over her body, and the flush that was on her cheeks spread down her neck as she snapped her eyes away.

“Sorry, don’t have the body of a sixteen year old anymore,” she snapped, hands moving to cover herself. FP’s hands were faster, grabbing her wrists and pulling them away, moving them to his own torso. Peppered with scars; knife fights and one or two bullet wounds, scrapes from jobs that healed wrong, a nasty patch where he’d skidded off his bike on gravel still had bumps like pebbles were forever under his skin.

“Me neither,” he said, letting his calloused fingers run over her ribs, lightly grazing the underside of her breasts. “But, I fuck a lot better than I did at sixteen.” Alice rolled her eyes, her breath catching a bit as he flicked a thumb over her nipple.

“You’ve always had a dirty mouth, FP.”

“Oh, it’s absolutely filthy,” he said, hands moving to undo the button of her slacks. He leaned towards her, pressing an open mouthed kiss against her collarbone. Alice shuddered, enjoying the scrape of his stubble against her skin. “Should let me show you how damn dirty it can get.”

Alice needed no further invitation, she lifted her hips off of FP’s lap as he pulled her pants and panties away from her in one movement, as FP’s arm wrapped around her waist and leaned her forward to let her unceremoniously wiggle the fabric off her legs. She would have made a fuss about him dropping her, but he was all muscle, sculpted from hard work and it made his arm around her secure as he maneuvered them more onto the couch, sliding down so he was lying on his back. Both of those strong arms pulled her up, and Alice’s heart hammered in her chest as she climbed up him, throwing her thighs over his shoulders like she was climbing onto a familiar old bike.

She expected some sort of quip, some comeback or comment about her eagerness, but all she was greeted with was the hot sensation of his mouth as he pulled her hips down over his face, groaning against her wet curls with appreciation. Alice’s hands shot to his hair, grabbing at the soft waves of his hair as his tongue wasted no time, lapping at her folds before flicking up against her clit. The hot, gravely sound that escaped FP’s lips as they worked over her made her tremble just a little, the scratch from a week’s worth of stubble on her thighs, turning it pink and raw, felt so right in a concerning way that Alice would worry about later.

His tongue and lips were relentless, every shiver and small jerk of her hips encouraging him as he mouthed her, switching between flicking his tongue against her clit rapidly and letting the flat of his tongue lap up the tangy slick that was coating his lips. FP could taste the lifestyle on her, the cling of her perfumed soap, the rich fabric softener, all of it undercut by the musky, familiar taste that was Alice. She still tasted like when they were younger, tangy and salty and a little bit sweet. It felt like he’d been desperately chasing that taste for years without knowing it.

It didn’t take him long to find the rhythm she liked, her hand tightening in his hair to hold him at just the right spot, her hips jerking against him and making a mess of his face. He toyed with her, riled her up for a nice while, letting his flicking tongue go soft just as she started to shake in earnest, only to resume with fervor when she calmed. Alice was letting out a stream of words, curses and admonishments that FP doubted she was aware she was saying as she bucked against his face, and when he chanced a glance up at her face, she was a mess. Eyes shut, cheeks flushed, lipstick smeared across her full lips, parted and mumbling filthy things to him.

FP's arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her still as he brought his hands to spread her wider for him, and when he grazed just a bit of teeth against her clit, a keening moan was his reward as she came on his tongue. He groaned against her, feeling her tremble and shake, muscles clenching around his tongue as her orgasm shook her entire being, holding her hips still as she writhed over him, happily drinking down every drop of slick she would give him. He didn't let up on his assault, and when she finished and tried to yank him away from her, his strong arms just clamped down harder, shifting slightly so she couldn't move his mouth as it assaulted against her frayed nerves.

It took less than a minute to bring her to peak again, the desperate, shocked sound that escaped from Alice's lips so much more earnest and surprised than the first. It rendered her trembling and winded, nearly slumped over FP, and his hands moved up her body to ease her back, his mouth finally moving away from her too-sensitive cunt. He hoisted her gently, moving them so he was sitting with her in his lap, letting her legs fall to wrap around his waist as he pressed a kiss, hot and wet and needy, against her neck. Alice could feel his stubble leaving a pink scrape against her throat and didn't care.

Her hands, more gentle now that her entire body was tingling, moved to undo the clasp of his belt, pressing her own kisses against his shoulder. FP's hips bucked slightly as she undid his fly, her hands snaking into his pants to pull his cock free, straining and hard, weeping at the tip with desperation as it pulsed in her hand. Alice's breath hitched, pulling back and meeting his eyes. He looked a mess, face flushed, lips swollen and wet, still smelling of her, his hair going in every direction. There was even a small smear of her lipstick still against his chin.  She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him lightly, and it was enough to make his eyes fall shut, leaning forward to bury his nose against the crook of her neck as he breathed heavy. His hands on her back moved to her hips, holding on to them desperately hard as she lifted herself onto her knees.

FP let her push him back just enough, leaning his back against the arm rest as Alice held his cock still, sliding herself onto him with a staggered, surprised breath. She stilled after she eased herself over him, and FP's fingers grabbed at her hips so tight she knew she'd have bruises there. Her breath was heavy and shuddering as she adjusted, eyes shut as she pressed her forehead against his, and he strained against the urge to thrust into her. He could feel her muscles clenching, fluttering around the adjustment of him, like a virgin on prom night.

He moved to press his lips against her collarbone, moving to urge her back and let him do the work, but a hand on his chest pressed him back against armrest.

"No," she said, lifting her hips and forcing them back down with a gasping breath. FP didn't stifle the moan as she moved over his cock, all heat and wet velvet tightness. "No, it's my turn, Serpent King." She moved again, adjusting her angle just right to take all of him in, leaving her shaking around him as she moved. FP couldn't do anything other than watch, eyes fixed on her face, hands tight on her hips but not stopping her from riding him however she wanted.

Alice let out a shuddered breath as she moved, her pace picking up and moving from purposeful and rhythmic to wild and needy in no time. The fullness, the feeling of the head of FP's cock scraping against a part of her she'd long forgotten, and the way he just let her take what she wanted, let her ride him at her speed, made her head spin.  It had been decades and the very act of fucking FP made her head spin. She heard a small, desperate sound come from him and her eyes opened, looking at his face and he looked so strung out, strained and holding on by a thread. He didn't say it, didn't admit it out loud, but he was so close. He had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in a desperate attempt to stave it off, and that knowledge alone got her almost over the edge.

"Shit, FP, I'm going to-" Alice moaned, and before she could finish the thought his hand moved from her hip, his thumb grinding rough circles against her already sensitive clit as he started to thrust up into her rougher than she'd imagined, rougher than she remembered. Her third orgasm felt shattering, like she'd break into a million pieces as she jerked over FP, feeling more than anything as he stilled inside her, his cock twitching violently as he followed her over the edge, moaning her name as spilled inside her.

They came back to themselves slowly, staying where they were, with Alice in FP's lap, head resting on his shoulder as she caught her breath. He moved one hand to run along her spine, and it made her shiver and open her eyes. They landed on her own hand, sitting against FP's chest. Her wedding ring, the diamond large and shimmering, reflected in the light of the setting sun that came through the cracked blinds. She could feel the warm metal of FP's wedding ring as he stroked her back, and the fact that these rings weren't part of a matching set came crashing over her like a ton of bricks.

"I should go..." Alice said, clearing her throat to hide the shake of it. FP didn't fight it, despite the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat and sinking into his stomach at the same time. He didn't stop her from pulling away from him, he simply fixed his pants, running a hand through his messed up hair and looked anywhere but at her as she gathered her clothes.  "Uh, can I use your shower really quick?" This was always how it went, she came to him when she wanted something. She came when she wanted a quick fuck or a favor, and as soon as she was done, she was fast to wash it all away. Alice was always fast to throw him away just like she threw away the Southside.

FP moved to snap at her, and his eyes landed on her back that was turned to him. There it sat, just above the gentle swell of her ass, the tattooed curves of the double headed snake that matched his. Not just the serpent's tattoo, but even the same small carving of his initials underneath it that marked it as his own variant.

"You didn't get it removed," he said. Alice froze a moment before she turned back to him, face still flushed, pupils still blown wide, lips still kiss bruised and lipstick long smeared away.

"Snakes don't' shed their skin so easy," she said. FP smiled, crooked and showing just the hint of his teeth, the same way he'd always smiled at her when they were kids.

"Bathroom's through the bedroom, towels are in the closet."


End file.
